Shades of Night
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Apa kau pernah merasakan perasaan tegang seperti kau akan mengalami bahaya besar saat bertemu seseorang untuk pertama kalinya? Aku pernah. Dan itu terjadi saat aku bertemu dengan dia. / "Kau bisa memanggilku Rap Monster untuk malam ini." / Yes, he is definitely a monster. / NamJin, BL, AU.
1. Foreword

**Shades of Night**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

 **Rate** : M

 **Length** : Still not decided.

 **Summary** :

Apa kau pernah merasakan perasaan tegang seperti kau akan mengalami bahaya besar saat bertemu seseorang untuk pertama kalinya? Aku pernah. Dan itu terjadi saat aku bertemu dengan dia. / "Kau bisa memanggilku Rap Monster untuk malam ini." / Yes, he is definitely a monster. / NamJin, BL, AU.

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, fiction. _**Inspired by a video on YouTube with tittle '50 Shades of Namjin'.**_

 **Notes** :

All Seokjin's POV for this Foreword.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Foreword**

Apa kalian pernah merasakan suatu bahaya hanya dengan melihat mata seseorang?

Tidak pernah?

Apa kalian yakin?

Karena aku mengalaminya.

Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya di sebuah arena balap liar bodoh yang selalu kubenci. Karena bagiku, untuk apa melakukan balapan liar dengan taruhan nyawa hanya untuk mendapat beberapa juta won dalam semalam?

Bagiku itu adalah tindakan yang sangat bodoh. Mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya untuk lembaran won? Itu gila. Nyawa tidak bisa ditukar dengan uang.

Aku terjebak di sini, di salah satu sudut lahan luas yang dijadikan tempat perkumpulan awal sebelum balapan dimulai. Sendirian. Dan berusaha menghangatkan diri dari jahatnya udara malam musim dingin dengan cara bergerak-gerak _random_.

Sial, aku tidak akan mau menginjakkan kakiku di tempat seperti ini lagi.

Itu adalah pikiran terakhirku sebelum aku bertatapan dengan seseorang yang sedang bersandar di mobilnya. Dia adalah seorang pria yang tinggi, bahkan aku yakin dia lebih tinggi dari aku. Rambutnya pirang platina dan terlihat halus, dan matanya menatap lurus padaku.

Aku mengerjap, seketika itu juga aku merasakan hawa dingin seolah bahaya akan mendatangiku. Aku berniat pergi, tapi aku tidak bisa. Ada sesuatu dari dalam pria itu yang membuatku terpaku menatapnya. Aku bahkan hanya diam di tempat tanpa bisa berbuat banyak saat dia bergerak perlahan dan berjalan menghampiriku.

"Hei, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau baru di sini?"

Mungkin suaranya adalah suara paling seksi yang pernah kudengar, suara itu membuatku melemas seketika.

"Y-ya, kurasa.."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Jin."

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu nama lengkapku karena memberitahukan nama lengkap di dunia malam seperti ini adalah tindakan super idiot.

"Jin? Nama yang bagus."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Rap Monster untuk malam ini."

Aku masih tidak tahu apa keputusanku untuk berkenalan dengannya adalah keputusan yang tepat. Karena dia adalah seseorang yang benar-benar bertolak belakang denganku.

Dia begitu sensual, dominan, dan menggoda. Berbanding terbalik denganku.

 _But I know one thing, I think he is definitely a monster._

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Aaaarrrrgggghhhhh…

Maafkan aku yang malah membuat cerita baruuuuu

Ini terjadi begitu saja karena ulahku yang iseng menggali-gali soal NamJin di tumblr dan akhirnya bertemu dengan satu video berjudul _**'50 Shades of Namjin'**_ dan berakhir dengan inspirasi untuk membuat ini.

Aku akan berusaha keras untuk tidak membuat ini lebih dari _twoshoot_. Bahkan kalau bisa, aku akan membuat ini menjadi _oneshoot, a very long oneshoot_ ( _ **I guess**_ ).

Aku sengaja membuat _foreword_ nya agar aku tidak lupa konsep awal cerita ini. Ide cerita ini muncul dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit, aku harus menulis ini dulu sebelum ide bagus ini menghilang. Hehehe

Jadi..

Kalian tidak keberatan kan?

.

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	2. Shades of Night

**Shades of Night**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

 **Rate** : M

 **Length** : Oneshoot

 **Summary** :

Apa kau pernah merasakan perasaan tegang seperti kau akan mengalami bahaya besar saat bertemu seseorang untuk pertama kalinya? Aku pernah. Dan itu terjadi saat aku bertemu dengan dia. / "Kau bisa memanggilku Rap Monster untuk malam ini." / Yes, he is definitely a monster. / NamJin, BL, AU.

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, fiction. _**Inspired by a video on YouTube with tittle '50 Shades of Namjin'.**_

 **Notes** :

All Seokjin's POV for this story.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Shades of Night**

Aku benci Kim Taehyung.

Amat sangat membenci Kim Taehyung.

Sialan, seharusnya aku tidak menyetujui ajakan bodohnya untuk mendukungnya di balapan liar yang juga bodoh ini.

Aku benci dia, aku benci Kim Taehyung yang dengan kurang ajarnya mengajakku ke sini lalu menghilang saat sudah bersama dengan kekasih barunya, Jeon Jungkook.

Sialan, alien super duper sialan. Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan menganggapnya sebagai sepupuku lagi. Semoga dia mati karena terjatuh dari jurang di balapan kali ini.

Yap, arena balapan kali ini adalah _drift_ di sebuah bukit kecil yang sepi, jalanan yang ada hanya berupa jalan kecil yang hanya cukup untuk dua mobil dan jalan ini tidak diaspal dengan baik. Ada beberapa sisi jalan yang ditambal dengan kerikil halus.

Sungguh sebuah arena yang menantang maut.

Orang bodoh macam apa yang mau berlomba di sini?

Jelas bukan aku.

Aku saja tidak berani mengendarai mobilku melebihi kecepatan 50 km/jam saat menuju puncak bukit ini. Jalannya begitu terjal dan kasar, oh kasihan sekali _Alpha Romeo_ ku yang malang.

Selain jalanan yang membuat setiap orang ingin mengasihani mobilnya, angin di puncak bukit ini juga begitu menggigit dan membekukan tulang. Malam ini memang pertengahan musim dingin, namun tidak turun salju, tapi suhunya cukup untuk membekukan darahmu.

Jadi, orang bodoh macam apa yang masih berniat balapan di tempat semacam ini?

Aku merapatkan mantel panjangku seraya menggigil pelan. Sial, aku benar-benar ingin pulang dan bergelung di kasur apartemenku yang nyaman dan hangat. Terkutuklah Kim Taehyung karena berani membawaku ke sini.

Banyak orang mengatakan kau harus terus bergerak saat kedinginan agar tidak membeku, dan inilah yang sedang kulakukan. Aku bergerak-gerak _random_ mulai dari menggoyangkan badanku ke kiri dan kanan, menghentakkan kaki, bahkan melompat-lompat kecil untuk menghangatkan tubuhku yang sesungguhnya sangat tidak kuat pada suhu dingin ini.

Aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakiku di tempat seperti ini lagi. Aku merutuk dalam hati seraya merapalkan berbagai sumpah serapah dan makian untuk Kim Taehyung yang saat ini entah berada di mana.

Aku menghela nafas pelan dan mengangkat kepalaku, dan aku langsung bertatapan dengan bola mata seseorang yang sedang menatap lurus padaku. Aku berkedip pelan, seolah memastikan apakah orang itu benar menatapku atau tidak.

Dan ternyata, orang itu memang menatapku.

Dia menyadari tatapanku padanya dan dia justru menyeringai.

Dan itu adalah seringaian paling seksi yang pernah kulihat.

Insting di kepalaku menjerit kalau pria itu adalah pria yang berbahaya. Lihat saja dia, bersandar dengan gaya sombong di mobilnya yang aku kenali sebagai _Lamborghini Aventador_ , salah satu mobil dengan harga paling fantastis sejagat raya.

Pria itu tinggi, bahkan aku yakin dia lebih tinggi dariku jika melihat kakinya yang panjang. Dia memakai sebuah jaket kulit yang aku yakini tidak terlalu hangat, kaus hitam, celana _jeans_ biasa, dan juga sepatu _boots_.

Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan aku yang nyaris 'membuntal' diriku sendiri, aku hanya perlu _earmuff_ dan aku akan menjadi gumpalan kain berjalan.

Pria itu menggerakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arahku, seluruh tubuhku langsung dipenuhi perasaan tegang seolah aku akan mengalami bahaya. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tatapanku terkunci di matanya dan tubuhku seolah benar-benar membeku.

Sial, apa hawa dingin benar-benar mengalahkanku?

"Hei, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau baru di sini?"

Aku berani bersumpah suaranya adalah suara paling seksi yang pernah kudengar. Suara itu membuat lututku melemas seketika.

"Y-ya, kurasa.."

Dalam hati aku merutuki suaraku yang terdengar gemetar, entah karena dingin atau karena gugup. Yang jelas aku nyaris melukai bibir bawahku yang tebal karena berbicara dengan bibir yang hampir beku.

"Siapa namamu?"

Aku berdehem pelan, "Jin."

Peraturan pertama untuk menghadapi _night life_ seperti ini adalah tidak memberitahukan nama aslimu pada orang asing.

"Jin? Nama yang bagus." Dia tersenyum kecil dan aku merasa dia terlihat semakin tampan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku, dalam hati aku bersyukur suaraku tidak terdengar bergetar lagi.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Rap Monster untuk malam ini."

 _ **Rap Monster?**_

Nama itu seolah bergaung dalam otakku. Memaksaku berpikir keras kenapa dia mau memakai nama seperti itu untuk nama samarannya.

"Oh," sahutku pendek.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Rap Monster seraya mendekatiku.

Aku beringsut mundur dengan gerakan super canggung, "Yah, begitulah. Sepupuku yang kurang ajar itu meninggalkanku untuk membeku sendirian di sini."

"Sepupumu? Siapa?"

"V," ujarku, menyebutkan nama Taehyung dalam dunia balapan liar.

"V, heh?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Ya."

"Kalau aku berhasil mengalahkan sepupumu yang kurang ajar itu, apa kau bersedia membiarkan aku menghangatkan tubuhmu?"

 _What did he just say?_

"Hah?" ujarku refleks. Aku bersumpah wajahku pasti terlihat begitu bodoh.

"Aku akan mengalahkan seseorang yang sudah membiarkanmu membeku sendirian di sini. Tapi sebagai imbalannya, aku akan melumerkan tubuhmu, dengan tubuhku sendiri."

Oh, _shit_!

Dia mengajakku untuk menghabiskan malam bersamanya!

Dan dia mengajakku dengan kalimat kiasan paling sensual yang pernah kudengar.

Sial, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Kau akan benar-benar mengalahkan dia?"

"Ya,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku yang agak membeku. "Kalau begitu, tawaranmu kuterima."

Seandainya saja angin kering musim dingin tidak menusuk mataku, aku pasti tidak akan melewatkan seringaiannya saat aku menyetujui usulannya.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal, Jin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku terlalu bodoh dan muluk. Tapi aku benar-benar menyetujui tawaran dari Rap Monster untuk tidur bersamanya malam ini jika dia berhasil mengalahkan Taehyung.

Tepat setelah aku menyetujui tawaran ini, Rap Monster berjalan ke arah seseorang yang sedang menghitung uang taruhan ini dan dengan santainya dia mengatakan kalau dia akan ikut serta dalam balapan kali ini. Aku bisa melihat wajah J-Hope yang tadinya berkerut karena menghitung uang menjadi berbinar dalam sekejap.

Dan aku mendengarnya meneriakkan kalau Rap Monster akan ikut balapan dan seketika itu juga semua orang melemparkan uang taruhan yang lebih besar untuk kemenangan Rap Monster, bahkan aku bersumpah aku melihat beberapa orang melemparkan kunci mobil mereka untuk dijadikan uang taruhan.

Apa mereka gila?

Sistem di balapan ini adalah semua uang taruhan menjadi milik pemenang.

 _Yap, the winner takes all._

Bahkan kalau si pemenang mau, dia bisa saja menyuruh yang kalah untuk melakukan hal konyol.

Oh, seharusnya aku mengatakan itu pada Rap Monster, aku memang ingin dia mengalahkan Taehyung, tapi aku tidak ingin dia melakukan hal keji pada Taehyung.

Aku masih punya hati nurani.

Dan karena hati nurani itulah aku setengah berlari menghampiri Rap Monster dengan kakiku yang hampir beku. Aku berhasil tiba di sebelah Rap Monster dan tanpa ragu aku menarik salah satu lengannya agar dia menghadapku.

Aku berhasil, dia menoleh dan menatapku tajam.

"Ada apa, Jin?"

"Aku ingin meminta satu hal padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan perintahkan V untuk melakukan hal konyol. Kalau kau menang, ambil saja hadiahmu, jangan meminta V melakukan hal konyol. "

Rap Monster terdiam kemudian dia tersenyum kecil, "Itu bisa diatur. Tapi aku minta imbalannya."

"Imbalan?"

"Yap."

"Imbalan apa?"

"Ini."

Aku tidak sempat bereaksi lebih jauh karena Rap Monster sudah meraih pinggangku dan dia menciumku dalam. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya bisa tetap sehangat ini di tengah cuaca yang menggigit, tapi aku suka rasa hangat dari tubuh dan bibirnya yang seolah-olah melelehkan es yang menyelubungi tubuhku sejak tadi.

Bibirnya tebal, hangat, dan basah. Dan bibir seksi itu melumat bibirku yang agak keras karena membeku, aku bisa merasakan bibirnya menjepit bibirku dan menghisapnya pelan, membuahkan lenguhan pelan dariku.

Aku benar-benar lupa kalau saat ini aku berada di tempat umum, yang kuingat hanya sentuhan dan ciuman Rap Monster yang memberikan efek yang luar biasa pada tubuhku. Aku melemas seketika, dan untungnya dia melepaskanku sebelum aku benar-benar bertransformasi menjadi _jelly_.

Dia menyeringai dan mengusap bibir bawahku yang basah, "Aku akan ambil sisa imbalannya nanti."

Aku tidak bisa berekasi, pikiranku masih berkabut karena ciuman tadi dan yang menjadi prioritasku saat ini adalah tetap berdiri dengan kedua kakiku. Aku terengah-engah dan berusaha mengatur nafasku dan saat aku kembali ke pikiranku, aku menyadari kalau semua orang menatapku.

Aku berdehem gugup dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke mobilku dan berdiri di dekatnya. Aku tidak akan mau melihat prosesi balapan itu karena itu hanya akan membuatku merasa semakin gugup.

Aku mengetuk-etuk tanah keras di bawahku dengan ujung sepatu. Balapan itu sudah berlangsung dan aku benar-benar mencoba untuk tidak ikut mengintip jalannya balapan.

Tapi aku tahu kalau Rap Monster memimpin balapan kali ini.

Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Karena nama itu terus dielu-elukan sejak tadi.

Aku menggigit bibirku dan meremas tanganku yang terbalut sarung tangan. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku mendengar suara gerungan mesin mobil yang semakin mendekati puncak bukit dan aku merasa bahwa ini adalah saatnya bagiku untuk bergerak menjauh dari mobilku yang terparkir di sudut dan ikut berkumpul bersama yang lainnya.

Aku berdiri dengan tenang di sebelah dua orang wanita yang sibuk menjeritkan nama Rap Monster. Dan ternyata, memang mobilnya yang sampai pertama di puncak bukit. Rap Monster keluar dari mobilnya dengan seringai bangga dan mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara.

Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain terpana. Aku tidak menyangka akan ada orang yang benar-benar memenangkan pertandingan ini.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, mobil Taehyung tiba dan dia menempati posisi kedua. Aku terpaku di tempatku karena selama ini aku tahu Taehyung selalu menang, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya dia kalah.

Aku tidak sadar dan agak tersentak kaget saat Rap Monster berdiri di hadapanku. Dia tersenyum dan memelukku lalu merangkul bahuku dengan natural, seolah kami memang sudah sangat dekat.

Taehyung menoleh dan menatap kami dan tatapan matanya benar-benar menyiratkan rasa kaget dan tidak percaya melihatku berada dalam rangkulan Rap Monster.

Ya, ini gila. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa Rap Monster sangat terkenal di arena balapan ini.

"Yo, RapMon! Hadiahmu." J-Hope berjalan menghampiri aku dan RapMon dengan setumpuk uang dan beberapa kunci mobil di atasnya.

"Bawa mobilnya ke tempatmu, Hobbie. Dan gunakan uangnya untuk pesta malam ini." Rap Monster melirikku, "Aku memiliki pestaku sendiri."

J-Hope mengangguk paham, " _Okay. Have a good night_!"

Aku mendongak menatap Rap Monster dan aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku tahu ini adalah konsekuensi dari perjanjian yang kami buat, dan aku tahu aku tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Jadi, apa kita bisa segera pergi untuk memulai pesta kita?"

Aku menggigit bibirku pelan, "Ya, kurasa begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak berpikir panjang saat menyetujui usulan yang ditawarkan Rap Monster, aku bahkan tidak yakin apakah aku sepenuhnya sadar saat aku menyetujui usulannya.

Tapi aku tahu, aku sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi sekarang.

Rap Monster membawaku ke sebuah unit apartemen mewah di Gangnam dan aku kesadaran lainnya langsung menghantamku.

Rap Monster bukan pria jalanan sembarangan.

Dia jelas berkelas karena dia mampu memiliki unit apartemen mewah di Gangnam. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya seorang guru vokal di sebuah sekolah musik kecil. Mobil kesayanganku pun kudapatkan setelah menabung mati-matian selama dua tahun penuh.

Dia mengajakku masuk ke unit apartemennya yang hangat dan memintaku untuk melepaskan mantelku dan menggantungnya di dekat pintu masuk.

Aku menggantung mantelku, melepas sarung tangan dan syalku lalu melangkah masuk. Mobil kesayanganku dititipkan pada J-Hope dan Rap Monster bilang mobil itu akan berada di depan apartemennya besok pagi.

"Minumlah, kau terlihat nyaris beku." Rap Monster menyodorkan sebuah _mug_ padaku dan aku nyaris mendesah lega saat melihat _mug_ itu berisi teh hangat.

Aku meneguk sedikit cairan teh itu dan rasa hangat dari teh langsung membungkus tubuhku. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih dan Rap Monster membalasnya dengan anggukan santai.

Dia berjalan ke arah sebuah pintu yang kemungkinan adalah kamarnya dan tak lama kemudian dia keluar, hanya dengan mengenakan sebuah celana katun berwarna biru tua. Aku tidak mengerti alasannya menanggalkan pakaian atas, apa itu untuk memudahkannya dalam mengambil imbalan dariku?

Rap Monster duduk di sebelahku dalam jarak yang bisa kukatakan aman. Aku meletakkan _mug_ milikku dan menatapnya, "Kenapa kau tidak mengambil hadiah balapanmu?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin. Garasiku sudah penuh dengan koleksi mobil milikku sendiri."

"Apa kau.. sudah lama mengikuti balapan? Kelihatannya semua orang mengenalmu."

"Apa V tidak pernah menceritakan padamu soal ' _King'_ dari balapan liar itu?"

Seokjin mengerjap pelan, "Ya, dia bilang posisi pemimpin bisa dibilang kosong karena ' _King'_ jarang muncul."

"Akulah orang itu."

Aku membulatkan mataku, "Apa?"

"Aku lama tidak muncul karena beberapa urusan." Rap Monster berdiri dari posisinya dan menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Kau mau membersihkan diri atau mandi? Atau kau lapar?"

"Kurasa aku ingin mencuci mukaku."

"Kamarku ada di sana, pintu paling pojok." Rap Monster menunjuk ke arah sisi kanan apartemennya yang besar dan aku bisa melihat ujung koridor di sana.

Aku bergegas berdiri dan berjalan ke arah sana sementara Rap Monster berjalan menuju dapur dengan mug berisi tehku.

Aku bingung, tadinya kupikir dia akan langsung menarikku ke tempat tidurnya dan melakukan seks sampai pagi. Tapi dia malah memberiku teh dan memintaku untuk membersihkan diri? Dia benar-benar berbeda dengan para bajingan brengsek yang biasanya bertebaran di dunia balap liar.

Aku mengikuti instruksinya dan aku tiba di sebuah kamar yang ukurannya cukup besar, kamarnya rapi sekali dan didominasi warna abu-abu dan putih. Aku berjalan membuka sebuah pintu yang aku yakini pintu kamar mandi namun ternyata pintu itu berisi _walk-in-closet_ miliknya.

Ada banyak sekali pakaian yang tergantung dan sebagiannya adalah setelan. Apa dia bekerja di perkantoran?

Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan berjalan menelusuri _walk-in-closet_ itu dan akhirnya berhenti di sebuah pintu kaca buram, dan saat aku membuka pintu itu, aku melihat kamar mandi di baliknya dan nyaris saja mengeluarkan desahan lega.

Saat aku sudah selesai mencuci mukaku dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi itu, aku melihat Rap Monster tengah duduk di tempat tidur dan dia mendongak saat aku membuka pintu.

"Uhm, aku sudah selesai."

"Ya, aku bisa lihat itu. Kemarilah."

Aku bergerak dengan ragu dan duduk di sampingnya. Dia meraih daguku dan mengusap bibir bawahku dengan lembut. Dan kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menciumku.

Aku sudah pernah dicium sebelumnya, tapi aku belum pernah berhubungan intim dengan siapapun sebelumnya. Dan aku mulai meragukan keputusanku untuk melepas 'masa pertama'ku pada seorang pria yang bahkan tidak kuketahui nama aslinya. Dan sepertinya dia merasakan keraguanku karena dia melepas ciumannya yang mulai memanas dan memilih untuk menatapku.

"Jin.. kenapa?" dia bertanya dengan suara beratnya yang justru membuatku menggigil hingga tulang ekor.

Aku menggigit bibirku pelan, "Maaf, aku.. belum pernah melakukan ini."

"Kau belum pernah tidur dengan siapapun?"

Aku mengangguk ragu, "Maaf, aku akan berusaha untuk santai."

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri.."

Aku mengangkat pandanganku dan menatap lurus ke matanya, "Tidak, aku siap. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

Aku mengangguk pasti dan dia kembali menciumku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak panik dan membalas ciumannya dengan baik. Rap Monster adalah seorang _good kisser_ , dia benar-benar memainkan bibir tebalku dengan sangat ahli. Aku melumer dalam pelukannya dan aku mengalungkan kedua lenganku ke lehernya agar bisa mempertahankan posisiku.

Aku mengerang pelan dan dia melepaskan ciumannya sebentar. Dia menatapku yang terengah-engah dan refleks menjilat bibirku sendiri yang sangat basah.

"Namaku Namjoon.." Rap Monster berbisik lembut di telingaku dan menghembuskan nafasnya di sana hingga aku mengerang lagi.

"A-aku Seokjin."

"Seokjin? Nama yang cantik." Namjoon terkekeh pelan dan menjilat belakang telingaku pelan.

"Uhm.." desahku pelan.

"Kau bisa mendesahkan namaku, cantik. Ayo.." Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya dan dia meremas selangkanganku dengan lembut.

"Ah! Namjoon!" pekikku.

"Itu terdengar jauh lebih baik, sayang."

Aku lupa apa yang setelahnya dia bisikkan karena aku terlalu fokus mendesah dan mengerang karena sentuhannya. Namjoon begitu ahli, dia benar-benar memperlakukanku dengan baik, dia benar-benar berpengalaman karena aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dia sudah melucuti pakaianku dan membuatku terbaring pasrah di bawahnya.

Dia menindihku dan mencium pipiku lembut, "Kau suka?"

Aku mengangguk pelan dan menggigit bibirku, "Bi-bisakah kau lebih cepat? A-aku.."

Namjoon menggigit bibir bawahku dan menariknya pelan, "Saat pertama harus yang paling berkesan, sayang. Jadi diamlah dan biarkan aku bekerja."

Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, aku tahu dialah yang memegang kontrol di sini jadi aku hanya bisa mengerang pasrah dan mendesah untuknya. Yang aku tahu hanyalah, aku benar-benar terbakar karena dia, dia benar-benar menepati ucapannya dengan melumerkan es yang tadinya menyelubungi tubuhku karena kedinginan. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan sekarang, aku justru merasa terbakar karena dia.

Jemari tangannya bergerak menggoda dan merangsang seluruh tubuhku dengan baik dan aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Aku ingin klimaks, tapi dia berhasil menahan klimaksku dengan ahli, entah itu dengan menghentikan sentuhannya ataupun hanya membelai lembut tubuhku. Dia jelas membuatku frustasi.

Aku membuka mataku dan aku melihat dia berada di antara kedua kakiku, aku tidak sempat bereaksi karena dia langsung bergerak dan mengulum milikku dengan amat sangat sensual. Aku tidak pernah diberi _blowjob_ sebelumnya dan _blowjob_ darinya benar-benar membuatku terbang. Aku tidak sadar kalau aku menjerit kecil dan refleks meremas rambut pirangnya yang ternyata sangat halus dan tebal.

Oh Tuhan, aku bersyukur kami hanya berdua di apartemen ini karena aku sangat yakin apartemen ini benar-benar dipenuhi dengan suara desahan dan eranganku. Aku menggigit bibirku untuk meredam suaraku yang benar-benar tidak terkontrol, tapi Namjoon justru menggigit ujung milikku hingga aku menjerit lagi.

Oh, persetan dengan aku yang berisik, aku tidak peduli kalau aku akan menjerit-jerit malam ini. Aku hanya ingin semua ini selesai.

Aku mendesah panjang saat akhirnya aku mendapatkan klimaksku di mulutnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan setelah aku klimaks, karena setelahnya aku merasakan sesuatu menerobos masuk ke dalam diriku. Aku menggeliat pelan karena itu terasa agak perih.

"Sssh, santai saja. Tenang, Seokjin. Ini hanya jariku."

 _Oh.._

Dia akhirnya bergerak menuju permainan inti dan berhenti melakukan foreplay yang luar biasa dan menyiksaku karena membuatku benar-benar terbakar. Ini adalah seks pertamaku dan kurasa aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya seumur hidupku. Seks dengan Namjoon adalah yang terbaik, aku yakin itu.

Dia melumasi bagian dalam diriku cukup lama dan akhirnya setelah dia merasa aku sudah cukup basah, dia bergerak menjauh dari tubuhku. Dengan refleks, aku menahan tangannya, "K-kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku ingin mengambil pengaman, sayang."

Aku menggeleng keras, "L-langsung saja, _please_.."

Ya ampun, aku benar-benar terdengar seperti pelacur murahan, padahal aku laki-laki, tapi aku benar-benar tidak berdaya di bawah sentuhannya yang memabukkan. Sungguh, siapapun yang pernah tidur dengan Namjoon itu amat sangat beruntung.

Aku tercekat saat merasakan suatu benda tumpul mencoba masuk ke dalam diriku dan aku tahu itu adalah Namjoon. Aku memang tidak melihat miliknya sejak tadi, tapi aku merasakan kalau dia hangat, besar, dan keras.

Oh, dia sangat keras hingga aku merasa dia akan membelah tubuhku menjadi dua. Rasanya sangat sakit saat dia bergerak memasuki diriku dengan perlahan dan aku tidak sadar kalau aku menangis.

Aku terisak pelan dan Namjoon mencium airmata yang mengalir di pipiku.

"Ssh, tenanglah. Jangan menjepitku, sayang.."

Aku mencoba menuruti ucapannya dan berusaha keras untuk rileks, tapi ukuran Namjoon jelas tidak setara untuk aku yang belum pernah disentuh sejauh ini. Yang aku ingat hanyalah rasa perih dan terbakar di dalam diriku hingga tiba-tiba saja aku memekik pelan saat Namjoon menyentuh sesuatu entah apa di dalam diriku dan benar-benar membuatku menggila.

"Di sana, hum?" bisiknya sensual.

Oh Tuhan, kurasa aku bisa orgasme berkali-kali hanya dengan mendengar suara beratnya berbisik di telingaku.

Dia bergerak dengan perlahan di dalam tubuhku dan dia menumbuk sesuatu di dalam diriku berkali-kali dan itu benar-benar membuatku mendesah-desah keras. Aku meremas rambut pirangnya dan memeluk lehernya erat-erat saat dia bergerak.

Tuhan.. kalau saja aku tahu rasanya melakukan ini dengan Namjoon seenak ini, aku pasti sudah memintanya untuk melakukan ini di detik pertama aku melihatnya.

"Oh, _God_.." desahku saat aku merasa sudah semakin dekat dengan klimaksku.

Aku memekik dan mendesah panjang di telinga Namjoon saat akhirnya aku mendapatkan klimaks keduaku untuk malam ini. Dan aku bisa mendengar dia menggeram rendah sebelum kemudian dia datang di dalam diriku. Dia terasa hangat, dan dia keluar sangat banyak, aku merasa sangat penuh karena dia.

"Seokjin.."

Aku membuka mataku dan menatapnya.

"Menikahlah denganku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak malam panasku dengan seseorang bernama Namjoon dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak mencari tahu soal dirinya lagi. Setelah lamaran mendadaknya disaat kami selesai melakukan hubungan intim, aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari apartemennya disaat Namjoon tertidur.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan itu, aku hanya merasa agak takut karena ramalannya yang begitu tiba-tiba. Aku bahkan belum mengenal dirinya, aku hanya mengetahui namanya.

Aku menghela nafas pelan seraya memainkan tuts piano di hadapanku, sebenarnya jadwal mengajarku sudah selesai. Tapi aku masih ingin menetap di sekolah dan memainkan piano.

Musik selalu membuatku merasa tenang, biasanya disaat seperti ini aku akan mengurung diri di kamar, mendengarkan lagu kesukaanku dan bernyanyi sampai puas. Tapi saat ini, aku hanya ingin sendiri dan merenungi keputusanku untuk tidak mencari Namjoon.

Aku tidak tahu apakah Namjoon mencariku. Yang aku tahu, Taehyung mencariku. Dia berulang kali menghubungiku seperti orang gila dan memaksaku untuk menceritakan alasan kenapa malam itu aku bisa bersama Namjoon.

Dan aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk meladeni Taehyung. Aku sudah menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu untuk memikirkan Namjoon. Aku tidak butuh tambahan beban pikiran lainnya.

Aku menatap keluar dan tertegun saat melihat bahwa hari sudah mulai gelap, semburat oranye yang memenuhi langit mulai memudar dan aku membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk sampai ke rumahku. Jadi aku harus segera pulang.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kelas itu dan bergegas menuju mobilku yang terparkir manis di halaman sekolah. Waktu itu aku beruntung karena disaat aku keluar dari apartemen Namjoon, aku benar-benar melihat mobilku terparkir manis di sana, lengkap dengan kuncinya yang disimpan dalam sebuah amplop.

Sebenarnya aku merasa sangat bersyukur mobilku tidak dicuri karena kuncinya ditinggalkan begitu saja di kaca mobilku.

Aku berjalan menghampiri mobilku yang terparkir di halaman sekolah dan mengerang saat melihat dua dari empat ban mobilku kempes. Aku menendang ban itu dengan kesal dan meraih ponselku, aku tidak membawa ban cadangan dan aku harus menghubungi bengkel mobil langgananku untuk menderek mobilku ke sana.

Setelah selesai menghubungi bengkel itu, aku menghela nafas pelan dan menatap ban mobilku dengan nanar. Aku lelah dan sekarang hari sudah mulai gelap, aku harus mencari taksi untuk pulang ke rumahku.

Aku berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah, sekolah sudah sepi karena semua guru memang seharusnya sudah pulang sejak dua jam lalu. Aku hanya bertemu dengan penjaga sekolah dan menitipkan mobilku padanya, aku mengatakan kalau nanti akan ada mobil derek yang mengambil mobilku karena bannya kempes.

Aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan mata yang terus tertuju untuk mencari taksi. Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal saat aku tidak melihat adanya taksi satupun, hanya beberapa mobil pribadi yang terus melintas.

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan lebih jauh dan selama aku berjalan, hari benar-benar mulai menggelap. Aku mendesah lelah dan melirik arlojiku, sudah jam tujuh malam dan aku mulai lapar. Dan sialnya, aku masih belum menemukan taksi. Aku mulai berpikir untuk melewati jalan pintas dan tanpa sadar kakiku sudah melangkah ke arah jalan itu.

Aku berjalan sambil menendang debu yang ada di jalan dan menggerutu pelan mengenai nasib sialku.

 _ **Dor**_

Aku tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara letusan peluru dan refleks berjongkok seraya melindungi kepalaku. Aku menoleh ke belakangku dan tiba-tiba saja desingan peluru terdengar di sekitarku dan aku langsung sadar kalau seseorang sedang menembaki aku.

Aku bergerak cepat dan berlindung di balik salah satu dinding sebuah toko yang tutup. Desingan peluru terus terdengar di telingaku dan aku menahan nafas saat peluru itu terus mengenai tembok tempatku bersembunyi.

Aku menutup kedua telingaku dan berdoa. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Apa aku sedang berada di tengah perkelahian antar geng?

Aku berteriak kesakitan saat salah satu peluru berhasil menggores lengan atasku dan membuatnya terluka serta mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Aku mengerang sakit dan mencengkram lenganku, darah terus mengalir dari sana tanpa terkontrol. Aku pernah mendengar kalau darah akan mengalir semakin cepat saat adrenalin kita terpacu dan kurasa itu adalah yang terjadi padaku.

Aku mencengkram lukaku erat-erat dan berteriak kesakitan karena rasa sakitnya tidak main-main. Aku terengah-engah dan menggigit bibir bawahku untuk meredam teriakanku. Karena terlalu fokus pada lukaku, aku tidak sadar kalau suara baku tembak di luar sana sudah terhenti.

Aku terdiam dan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara karena jika memang aku berada di tengah perkelahian antar geng, maka sudah dipastikan mereka akan membunuhku kalau mereka menemukanku. Aku sangat menyesal aku memilih jalan yang memang terkenal sepi ini sebagai jalan pulang. Aku lebih baik berjalan memutar jauh daripada memilih jalan ini (yang memang merupakan jalan pintas menuju apartemenku) untuk pulang.

Aku menahan nafasku saat mendengar suara langkah seseorang yang mendekati tempatku bersembunyi. Aku beringsut dan berusaha mengecilkan tubuhku, benakku mulai merapalkan berbagai macam doa kepada Tuhan agar aku diselamatkan.

Aku berteriak keras saat seseorang yang datang itu meraih lenganku. Aku berusaha berontak dan membuat lukaku semakin terbuka.

"Seokjin! Hei, ini aku."

Aku membuka mataku dan aku langsung bertatapan dengan mata Namjoon. "N-Namjoon?" ujarku bingung dan setelahnya aku pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan meringis pelan saat cahaya lampu di atas kepalaku seolah membakar mataku. Aku mengernyit pelan dan mengerang sakit saat merasakan denyutan menyakitkan di lengan kananku.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara dan aku melihat Namjoon berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku berbaring.

"Dimana ini?" tanyaku serak.

"Rumah sakit, lengan atasmu tergores peluru tapi sekarang kau sudah baik-baik saja."

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega, "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa berada di sana?"

Namjoon berdehem gugup dan dia bergerak duduk di sebelahku, dia meraih tanganku yang terbalut infus dan mengelusnya pelan. "Maafkan aku, tapi itu semua terjadi karena aku."

Aku tertegun, apa maksudnya itu?

"Kau masih ingat kau sempat menginap di apartemenku minggu lalu? Mereka melihatmu saat kau keluar diam-diam pagi itu, dan mereka menyelidiki soal dirimu."

"Siapa?"

"Beberapa orang yang tidak menyukai kinerjaku dalam bisnis."

"Kenapa?"

Aku melihatnya menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gugup, "Aku terkenal sangat dingin dalam hal bisnis dan ada banyak orang yang tidak menyukai sistem itu."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka menyerangku?"

"Karena mereka ingin aku merasakan sedikit penderitaan mereka karena aku adalah penyebab mereka kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga seperti uang."

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka malam itu?" ini adalah pertanyaan yang terus menggantung di otakku, aku benar-benar penasaran untuk hal ini karena aku memang tidak melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Aku membunuh mereka."

"Apa?" pekikku dan aku terhenti karena tersedak keras. Namjoon bergegas mengambilkanku air dan membantuku untuk minum.

"Karena itu, saat ini kondisinya benar-benar berbahaya untukmu dan aku jelas tidak mau kau tewas di tangan mereka. Aku tidak akan bisa kehilangan dirimu."

"Eh?"

"Jadi.. Kim Seokjin, menikahlah denganku."

Aku membulatkan mataku karena terkejut, lagi-lagi dia melamarku dalam situasi dan kondisi yang sangat tidak mendukung.

"Harus kuakui, aku sudah sangat tertarik padamu sejak aku melihatmu di puncak bukit waktu itu. Dan aku merasa sangat beruntung bisa menghabiskan satu malam bersamamu." Namjoon menatapku dalam, "Jadi kau mau?"

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, aku berdehem pelan. "Apa aku punya pilihan?"

"Kurasa tidak."

 _Yup, I was right. He is definitely a monster_.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

Selesaaaiiii~

Omg, aku menepati janjiku untuk tidak membuat ini lebih dari _oneshoot_ T^T

Terima kasih untuk _review_ kalian di _foreword_.

Dan aku tidak bisa berkomentar banyak soal NCnya, aku tidak bisa menggambarkan NC yang penuh desahan, jadi yaa..

 _This is the way I write it. So.._

Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini. Hehe

.

.

Oh, oh.

 _And also,_

 ** _HAPPY COMEBACK BANGTAN_**

Yuhuuuu, Bangtan _is back_!

 _Raise your hand if you still can't get the meaning behind_ **I Need U** ( _Original MV_ ), **Prologue** , _and_ **RUN** (Me: raise my hand until it reach the sky)

 _I'm not that genius, I still can't get the meaning_ /sobs/

 _Lots of theories comes to my mind, lots of fanfics ideas come to my mind. I think I'm gonna explode_ T^T

.

.

.

 **HAPPY COMEBACK BANGTAN**

 **HAPPY 900 DAYS WITH BANGTAN**

 **ARMY, LET'S CHEERS!**

.

 **Thanks**


End file.
